Unlove You
by Serenity I. Shields
Summary: Minako and Rei conspire to break apart Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion for good. Along the way the two find themselves struggling to undue and steadfast love all the while they, the Princess of Mars and Venus, are slowly falling in love with one another. Love during the Silver Millennium can take root in the most unexpected places, they learn.


"This isn't good," Minako's whisper wasn't heard above the thunderous applause of the Moon Court. "This isn't good at all," she repeated as she slowly glanced around her among the crowd of people until she spied Rei, Makoto, and Ami standing separately all donning the same expression as she was.

Trying to call out to them would have been a waste of time so Minako waited until the applause stopped and the crowd began to disperse. Quickly the leader of the Princess Senshis made her way to gather the others.

"Meeting," Minako said hastily. Without a word the three girls followed her to a secluded part of the lavish moon castle. Closing the door behind her in a hurry Minako turned to face her new friends with a look of shock and horror on her face.

Before she could say anything Rei, the Princess of Mars, spoke up, "I knew he would get her into trouble!" She slammed her fist against the wall in aggravation. "I knew he would get _us_ into trouble!"

"That's all Earthlings do," The Princess of Jupiter, Makoto, responded angrily, while the Mercurian heir, Ami, was silent in thought. "They take and take and take and destroy everything good in the galaxy!"

"I agree," Minako huffed, their anger feeding her own. "What if the Queen finds out? Who knows what will happen then!"

"To us or to Serenity?" Rei asked with a smirk as if she wouldn't mind seeing Serenity sent away to some distant planet to become a devout priestess or something. It would serve her right.

Minako momentarily shared her sentiment before rolling it off and saying, "For us both. The Princess would be disgraced, as would her mother, and we would look no better. We are supposed to protect her. From _everything_."

"Perhaps we should speak to the Princess about this," Ami finally chimed in, her eyes hopeful and not as cynical as the rest. "Talk some sense into her before anything comes out in the open. Before she's too far gone."

"Since when does the Princess listen to reason?" Rei asked irritably and Minako knew she spoke the truth.

"It wouldn't hurt to try," the blue haired girl smiled weakly as if she barely believed herself.

"Right," Rei cracked her neck to the side as if she were preparing to go to war and needed to loosen up. "If only to make you happy, Ami."

* * *

"You can't see him anymore." Minako, though the guardian of love knew duty came before love, and more importantly before whatever it was the Princess had going. "I forbid it," she looked back at her Senshi team who stood spread out around the Princess's room. All looking away from the awkward scene except Rei who stared at the Princess with a fiery gaze as usual. "_We_ forbid it."

Princess Serenity sat in her chair, hands folded, head down. For a moment Minako thought she was about to cry or even throw a tantrum, neither would have been too out of the usual for the ditzy Princess of the Moon. Just when it seemed Serenity had relented to end whatever it was she had started, the blond raised her head defiantly and said softly, but with conviction, "No."

Minako looked down at the Princess, the Princess she had sworn to protect with disbelief. "Do you even hear yourself?" she asked.

"I hear myself, but I also hear you. Frankly you sound the crazier of the two." Serenity said in a tone that sounded far too much like her mother, the Queen, and threw Minako off guard for a second. It didn't, however, distract Rei.

"He's an **EARTHLING**!" Rei all but shouted. "Do you know how disgusting they are? Do you know how much trouble they've caused?"

"No more than Martian's endless wars, I'm sure," Serenity countered, a temper rising within her to match the Child of War's.

"It doesn't matter," Makoto interjected quickly before Rei could spit venom at Serenity for dare insulting her planet, "What does matter is that you are now betrothed, Princess and -"

"To my cousin Deimos, I might ask," Rei hissed.

"-And you can't see Prince Endymion anymore," Makoto finished.

Minako placed her hand on Rei's shoulder and gave her a tight squeeze, silently telling her to let Serenity's remark go. _'She's just a child,'_ they'd often said about their Princess when in private. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rei nod slowly, agreeing to keep her temper in check, if only just for now.

The Venusian decided to try a different approach. Kneeling down in front of the Princess she took Serenity's small, delicate hands within her own. "Princess Serenity," she started softly. "You don't understand what you are diving headfirst into. Your mother doesn't approve of Earthlings, for very valid reasons at that, and would much less tolerate her daughter being romantically involved with one when she was now announced, in front a room of a thousand, to be currently engaged to Lord Deimos of Mars' Moon." She saw Serenity's shoulders slouch a bit in a very unprincess like fashion and thought maybe she was getting through to the slightly younger girl using this method, so she continued,

"Your mother would be so disappointed, ashamed, _and_ enraged. Your Kingdom would be devastated, as would the entire Solar System. There is a reason Earth is barred away from everyone else, it's because they are uncivilized and untrustworthy. They will never enter the Silver Millennium with us. Whatever he said to you, whatever he did, you must put that aside and think about yourself and what's best for this Kingdom." The daughter of the Goddess of Love finished sagely with a small smile. Serenity let out a small sigh and removed her hands from Minako's.

"But I _am_ thinking about me, and I _am_ thinking about my Kingdom and the entire universe," Serenity said sadly. "It's not fair how we are so prejudice against Earthlings. I can change that, I can show them. I'm not sure about Lord Deimos but I'll find a way out of it, don't worry. I appreciate what you are trying to do and your concern," she stood up from her chair and glanced around the room, "all of you, but it's really unnecessary. Once everyone knows Endy like I know him - "

"Endy?" Minako was beginning to feel sick to her stomach.

"Then maybe..." The Princess continued.

"That's enough," Rei spoke up yet again. She looked far more frustrated than angry now. "Serenity you may welcome banishment, but I do not. We'll stop this one way or another," and with that Rei left the room.

Minako looked after her long after she was gone. She turned to glance at Serenity to see her standing in the middle of the room with her hands clasped and an innocent, but determined look on her face. Out of anger she whispered, "I hate you all," softly before she turned to look out of a large window. Her words seemed to shock Mokoto's who annoyance with the Princess dissipated and simply sadden Ami who looked down at her feet as if utterly and entirely ashamed.

Without a word Minako left the room.

* * *

"Ami, I like her," Rei prefaced, "But she is far too sentimental."

"Not only that," Minako added, "But she is close with Makoto."

The two Princesses sat on the floor in Rei's room, both draped in their modest nightgowns. "So, I assume she's talked Makoto into leaving things be?"

Minako nodded. "They said whatever happens to our Princess and the Prince of Earth will be the lovebirds' fault."

"They seem to forget we are responsible for one half of that lovebird duo," Rei let out a sigh. "Serenity will no doubt be in worlds of trouble while we will be disgraced and possibly stripped of our Senshi powers and sent back to our planets."

Minako's blue eyes locked with Rei's dark purple. This had been discussed before, though they both loved their respective planets of Mars and Venus, neither wanted to leave the Moon Kingdom anytime soon, much less go back to being a spoiled, undisciplined Princesses like Serenity.

A small smile appeared on Minako's face.

"What?" Rei prodded.

"Do you think Princess Serenity would be so...well, like Princess Serenity if she was forced to bear our burden as protectors?"

Rei leaned back, a smile to match her friend's graced her normally hardened face. "You mean a Senshi? You are asking me if the Princess would still be a childish, immature, bratty little girl destined to control the galaxy if she was one of us?" Rei mocked contemplation for a moment, "Yeah, no doubt," she finally answered with absolution. She and Minako burst into laughter, each trying to imagine what Serenity would be like as a Senshi. A trainwreck, they both concluded, she'd be like a trainwreck.

As their amusement and laughter faded Rei said seriously, "We should do something, Minako."

The blond nodded. "But what?"

Rei shrugged as she traced lines in the plush silver carpet. "I don't know, you are the protector of love, you are supposed to know about these kind of things."

"These kind of things?"

"Yes, love, and such."

Minako shook her head. "Whatever Serenity has with this Endymion isn't love, at least not on his part. It's lust, or something darker. What Adonis and I have is love." Minako briefly wondered what Adonis was doing back on Venus right about now. The blond Venusian was, apart from her parents and sisters, the only thing Minako missed about Venus.

"Well regardless, whatever it is, it needs to be stopped." Rei laid back on the floor with her hands behind her head. "And since it seems neither Ami or Makoto take their job very seriously, it looks like it's up to us."

"But what in the world could we..." Minako trailed off as an idea came to mind. With a smile she leaned back on her elbows with a cocky smile on her lips. Glancing over at her companion she chuckled. "I think I have an idea, Rei."

"And here I though Ami was the only one who was good at thinking," Rei teased, her eyes closed in deep thought. Minako chucked her with an elbow to the side and caused dark purprle eyes to fly open and look over to blue ones.

"I'm serious. And you're right, this needs to stop before the Princess, as infuriating as she is, get's hurt or we get blamed."

"What do you have in mind, Minako?" Rei sat up, looking at the Princess of Venus curiously. Mischeif alight in her eyes.

"We'll make her unlove him." Minako nodded. "Simple as that."

* * *

Wow that ended up way longer than I wanted it to.

I'm not much of a writer but I really wanted to try my hand at some. This will probably be a long multi-chapter story.

Oh, and if you are wondering why they act different it's because in a way, they are. I imagine this taking place fairly early on in the Senshis job as protectors of Princess Serenity and things haven't quiet fallen into place yet with them. There may also be some resentment for Serenity which I will address later and hopefully develop more. I will say that it seems Ami and Makoto became good friends fairly soon after meeting while Minako and Rei became confidants rather quickly as well. At this point in time Serenity is the odd one out. Also I wanted to show that there is this xenophobic attitude towards Earthlings that seems to be apart of the entire galaxy's attitude, save for Princess Serenity. Again, this will probably be expanded on later.

Well, do you like it? Hate it? Please let me know as this may inspire me to continent. I hope to hear from you soon!

Based on the song Unlove You by Ashley Tisdale (a guilty pleasure of mine.)


End file.
